The Marauders, OneShot
by luena86
Summary: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, in just a regular school day...for them.


**A/N **This was based on a conversation I had with a friend, umm, it's short but....never mind.

Just a bit of fun.

* * *

"Why Moony insists on visiting the library every five seconds is beyond me" Sirius moaned as he, James, Remus and Peter all climbed the stairs on their way to the Library. "I do it because we happen to have OWLs to study for this year and your attitude of 'go outside and look pretty' won't help me pass them." Remus explained for what seemed like the 100th time. Honestly, why were they so averse to learning?

Usually, Madam Pince would find a reason to kick Sirius and James out of the library within 5 minutes of them being there, a habit that annoyed Remus incredibly but made Peter laugh. They found a table and as Remus came back with his book, James busied himself with writing a detailed plan of action to finally get Lily Evans to agree to go on a date with him. Sirius on the other hand, busied himself with looking handsomely bored as he rocked on his chair's back legs and scanned the library. James chuckled whenever a pretty girl walked by, as Sirius would flick his hair into his eyes and pout ever so slightly, this technique did quite often have the desired effect and said girl would hurry off blushing. Remus shifted closer to the table and glanced up as another girl walked by, he looked back at his book without so much as a lingering stare or a second glance as she past him. However, his new position meant that Sirius couldn't see her properly and tried to lean sideways as she walked by, causing him to overbalance. James roared with laughter as Sirius' surprised face peaked up over the table as he attempted to regain his composure. Madam Pince's head snapped around as soon as James' laugh reverberated around the library, Remus elbowed James in the ribs to stop him before they could be kicked out. Sirius leaned forward and but his chin on his arms which were folded on the table, "You know, it's Irma's birthday next week" he said, Remus looked confused, "uhh that's great, what made you say that?" Sirius laughed quietly and waved 'seductively' at the librarian, "I might send her flowers, I know she loves me." Sirius said causing James, who had finally realised that he was joking, to let out another signature 'James laugh'. "Out!" screeched Madame Pince to the shocked Marauders, they hadn't notice her swoop down on them like the vulture she resembled, before they could apologise, she magically tided away the books Remus had on the table, and ushered them from the library, earning Sirius a scowl from Remus. "It wasn't me!" Sirius complained, "It was James not being able to control his volume!"

"Well now where are we going?" huffed Peter as he scurried along to keep up with his friends,  
"Lake" said Sirius simply.  
"I honestly don't know what her problem is!" James said as they sat in their usual spot by the lake, "It was only a bout of uncontrollable laughter!" Sirius smirked, "Maybe she noticed me looking at that girl, I mean, Irma has a jealous streak in her...but she will have to see one day that I only have eyes for her, the flowers should do that, maybe I'll send chocolates too, just to be sure." James snorted with laughter and Remus once again lost himself in a book. A group of girls from their Herbology class walked over to the lake and sat conspicuously close to them, Sirius once again assumed his 'seduction pose' which caused the girls to be reduced to blushing, giggling wrecks. Remus tutted. "Oi, moony" Sirius said, kicking his friend lightly in the shin to ensure that he understood he was talking to him "That blonde one is looking at you..." Remus turned to look (the girl blushed deeper) he went right back to his book and said something like "nyeh". Sirius and James looked at him in appall, "Padfoot, I think he might actually be insane! I mean, she's one of the prettiest girls in the year, she's obviously interested and he says 'nyeh'?!" Remus slammed his book shut and stared at his friends in dismay, "You two would probably do much better if you spent half as much time on studying as you do on perfecting your appearance" he looked at Sirius "or showing off" he looked at James...

This seemed to stun Sirius and James into silence, but sure enough after a few moments, Sirius sat up "Honestly moony you're so asexual it makes me depressed for you." This caused James to once again erupt into almost deafening hysterics, the sound of which startled Peter (who was leaning over the edge of the lake to prod the giant squid with a stick) and made him to fall into the water with a loud 'splash', only further encouraging James' laughter.


End file.
